The Next Mission
by twisparrowpottergames
Summary: Harry was just enjoying a peaceful day at his house when a bird snatched his wand now Harry has to find out the secret of the bird and save the world again!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story because I got a fortune saying I will write an adventure today! This is my first story so please write good reviews! Hope you like it!;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was a crisp day as Harry watched the sun rise up over the horizon. He had saved the world from the evil Lord Voldemort and now shared a house in the country with his wife Ginny. How Sirius would have loved a house like this, Harry thought. Harry couldn't stand the pain he felt when he thought of Sirius so he quickly discarded the thought from his mind.

"I'd better make some breakfast." Harry muttered to himself.

He raised his wand to conjure a steaming plate of pancakes and bacon when a red and orange bird swooped down and snatched the wand out of his hand.

"HEY YOU STUPID BIRD GIVE ME MY WAND!" Harry shouted.

The bird flew off towards the woods that bordered the house. It swooped down towards the trees, out of sight.

"Great first it was Lord Voldemort and now it's a bird who stole my wand!" said Harry exasperated.

Harry ran into the house and woke Ginny. He explained to her what just happened and went to call Hermionee and Ron. They arrived in a matter of seconds and Harry told them what direction the bird went in. They all set out to go and capture the bird when suddenly something in Harry's mind stirred and he suddenly knew that he had seen the bird before.

"That bird was Fawkes." Harry said.

"What are you going on about mate?" questioned Ron.

"That was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix." Harry explained.

"You think so?" said Hermionee.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Harry replied.

"Well what do you think it means?" asked Ginny.

"I think it means that Dumbledore left another mission for us." Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Secret Son

**A/N: This is dedicated to my cousin. Lemons if you're reading this thank you for helping me with this story when I didn't know what the mission was going to be. You rock!;o) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron streaked into the forest, towards where Harry said the red and orange bird landed. They came into a clearing in the woods where the trees where thinner and scarcer, a broken tree lay on the ground. The tree looked ancient from all the moss and fungus that covered it and from the gnarled roots surrounding it. Fawkes was balancing himself on the ancient tree, Harry's wand still clutched in it's left talon.

"You were right Harry, it is Fawkes!" said Hermione, her voice filled with surprise. Harry took indication to the surprise in her voice and it deeply irritated him that after all they'd been through she doubted him.

"I told you it was Fawkes!" he snapped at her, not even trying to hide his irritation.

"Harry, you really shouldn't snap at her." A very soothing voice said. Everyone looked at each other to see if they had said anything.

"Who's there!" shouted Harry. Fawkes suddenly flapped his wings and a fire tornado spun before them. The fire tornado suddenly vanished in an array of different colors you wouldn't see in a normal fire. Before them stood a man who was supposed to be dead but yet was there, alive before them. He wore thin spectacles on the base of his crooked nose, a dusty blue robe draped around him, and he had a snow white beard.

"D-Dumbledore!" Ron stammered. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"You can not kill love my dear friend." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"But I saw you die from Snape's killing curse!" exclaimed Harry.

"That's what you thought but Professor Snape made his own spell that looked like the killing curse when fired, that made you invulnerable to injuries but put you into a deep sleep for quite some time." explained Dumbledore.

"So all this time we've thought you were dead but you were actually in a sort of trance that made you invulnerable to injuries?" asked Harry.

"Precisely." replied Dumbledore.

"Why couldn't you tell us you were going to do that?" questioned Ginny.

"I didn't know if the spell would function properly so it was better if you thought I was dead because I could have died while the spell was still in effect because it does not stop the aging process. I didn't know if I would be strong enough to survive it. It's a miracle I did." said Dumbledore.

"Why go through all the trouble and why did you just awaken now?" asked Hermione.

"Very good questions but I'm afraid I just have theories as to why I woke up at this time. I believe that since Professor Snape died just a few months ago that the spell broke when he died but since I was in such bad shape and am very old," he chuckled, "that I slept off my injuries from that night and the spell cured the curse on my hand." He raised his hand and sure enough the blackened skin was now gone and replaced with flesh colored skin. "And to answer your other question Hermione, I needed to tell you about a new threat to the world."

"What's going on this time?" asked Ron.

"I found out that when Voldemort tried to kill you the first time Harry, that he had created a son. The mother was Linda Maine, a pure blood, who gave birth to Poneros, Voldemort's son. Linda was killed by Poneros when he gained his powers, and stole her wand."

"So what? Now we have to kill Voldemort's son?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but it's a bit more complicated than that because Poneros has made five horcruxes and I only know of two, which are his Cleansweep 5,000 broomstick, and his pet dragon, Drakon." sighed Dumbledore.

"Well this mission isn't going to be easy but can I count on all of you to help take him down?" asked Harry.

"Count me in, mate!" exclaimed Ron.

"I'm always there for you Harry." replied Ginny.

"Same goes for me!" said Hermionee.

"Great, we'll start tomorrow!" exclaimed Harry.

**A/N: I know the name Poneros is a bit on the unusual side but I looked up the ancient name for "the evil one" and it came up with Poneros. I hoped you liked this chapter and there will be more soon! Please review;). **


End file.
